Drunk
by Zhena HiK
Summary: — Bésame. – ordenó cerca de mi rostro.   — ¿Vamos a jugar al capitán que le da órdenes a su subordinado? – murmuré sobre sus labios.  Yaoi. Pareja: ZoroLu. Lemmon


**Especificaciones:** Primero que nada, los personajes utilizados aquí no son de mi propiedad, ni lucro con ellos, es sólo un escrito por y para fans.

**Advertencia:** Yaoi. Lemmon. Pareja: ZoroLu

**Notas:** Esta historia me vino a la mente debido a un doujinshi que leí con el mismo nombre, cabe aclarar que **no** copie más que el título de aquella historia y nada más, sólo la utilicé como inspiración. Disfruta tu lectura.

— Đ я ū и к —

Si bien a él no le gustaba tomar del mismo tipo de alcohol que tomaba su segundo al mando Zoro, cuando se trataba de brindar en alguna celebración, prefería tomar una bebida que preparaba Sanji, era dulce y a pesar de contener alcohol, no se sentía para nada, así que en este banquete donde sus compañeros le celebraban por un año más de vida estaba disfrutando al máximo.

Zoro había terminado de comer desde hacía rato, permanecía con una botella vacía en una de sus manos, era la sexta que se acababa a lo largo de aquella celebración, se puso de pie con la intención de ir por otra, mientras recorría la cubierta del Sunny donde habían estado celebrando, mirando a todos a su alrededor, parecían divertidos, sobre todo el festejado, que reía sin parar junto a Brook, Franky, Chopper y Usopp, bailando, cantando y tocando música.

"A pesar de todo no parece que vayas a cambiar nunca" pensó Zoro divertido mientras se sentaba nuevamente junto a uno de los costados de la cubierta, abriendo la nueva botella que tenía en sus manos, escuchando la música y las risas de los demás, ya era tarde y a pesar de eso, todos seguían muy animados.

— Oe Zoro. Ven con nosotros. – gritó Luffy al aludido mientras levantaba su tarro indicando que quería brindar con él.

—Zoro's Pov—

Podía jactarme de conocer lo suficiente a mi capitán para asegurar que algo era diferente, su tono de voz sonaba extraño, parecía… ¿Borracho?

No pude evitar reírme ante mi pensamiento, ¿De verdad le habría afectado a Luffy el alcohol?

Yo estoy consciente de que ninguno en la tripulación bebe en las cantidades que suelo beber normalmente, sin embargo, me es difícil creer que alguien tan fuerte como Luffy pierda tan rápido contra el alcohol, siendo que hasta donde he mirado, debe llevar la mitad de lo que he bebido hoy.

Levanté mi botella en señal de brindis mientras él me miraba aún, le sonreí y después di un buen trago a mi bebida. Pareció gustoso de mi acción pero lo conocía y sabía que no estaría conforme hasta hacerme ir con ellos, después de todo estaba sentado un tanto alejado, no es que la compañía de ellos me desagradara o algo parecido, es sólo que prefería estar en un ambiente más tranquilo mientras bebía, además de este modo podía ver a todos.

Con movimientos un tanto descontrolados le vi caminar hacia donde estaba, seguí bebiendo sin preocuparme por su presencia hasta que se agachó frente a mí y me miró directo a los ojos.

— Acompáñanos… - pidió arrastrando ligeramente las sílabas.

No podía evitar sonreír ante la situación. Había encontrado una debilidad en mi capitán.

— Luffy, no deberías seguir bebiendo. – opiné, sonriendo aún.

Le miré sonreír con fuerza, cerrando sus ojos en el acto.

— Zoro. – parecía que en cualquier momento perdería el equilibrio y se caería, por lo que le tomé del brazo para darle un poco de apoyo, su mano libre viajó hasta mi pecho en donde sentí su peso recargarse. – Zoro. – volvió a repetir sin agregar ninguna palabra.

— ¿Luffy? – imité, repitiendo su nombre de igual manera… esperé por cualquier tipo de conversación, cualquier cosa que estuviera intentando decirme, por tonta que fuese, sin embargo me quedé esperando y nada sucedió.

Le miré ponerse de pie y retirarse del mismo modo en que llegó, con el paso tambaleante y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Luffy era tan raro, quizás por eso le gustaban las situaciones más extrañas que nos sucedían.

Por un par de horas más, todo pareció igual, Luffy siguió bebiendo de manera incontrolable, algo que era inusual en él, tal vez por ser su cumpleaños estaba aprovechando.

— Bien, es hora de descansar, mañana temprano zarparemos nuevamente. – dijo Nami poniéndose de pie, siendo seguida por Robin, quienes seguramente irían a su camarote.

— ¡Chicos! – la voz de Luffy creo que a todos nos sorprendió, le miramos pararse en la orilla del barco y levantar ambos brazos mientras sonreía con la fuerza que acostumbraba cuando estaba emocionado por algo. — Gracias por todo. – fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de balancearse como si fuese a caerse.

Todos reaccionamos, yo me puse inmediatamente de pie pero él sólo atinó a carcajearse cayendo dentro del barco, siendo ayudado por Chopper y el cocinero pervertido.

Todos comenzaron a retirarse dispuestos a descansar, yo me quedé en la cubierta, ahora estaba de pie recargado en el barandal mirando a la nada, tenía mi botella a la mitad, por lo que esperaría hasta terminarla para irme a descansar.

— Zoro. – la voz de Chopper me sacó de mi silencio.

— ¿Qué sucede, Chopper?

— Luffy está actuando muy raro, bebió mucho… - comenzó, después hizo una pausa. – Y por más que intento calmarlo, no quiere hasta hablar contigo, está en la enfermería, Sanji está con él ahora para detenerle. –

— No tengo nada que hablar con él, son delirios de un borracho, dale un sedante o algo. – dije bebiendo una vez más. El rostro de Chopper pareció ensombrecerse un poco, ese reno era tan sentimental, era como un niño pequeño que por alguna razón se había vuelto como un hermano menor para mí, quizás por el hecho de que nunca tuve uno realmente. — Iré. – avisé viéndole ahora sonreír más que satisfecho.

Aún no sabía para qué quería Luffy hablar conmigo, seguramente sólo repetiría mi nombre o alguna tontería como cuando se acercó a mi rato atrás. Caminé tras Chopper quien corrió adelantándose, viendo después a Sanji y Chopper salir de la enfermería para dejarme a solas con nuestro capitán. No estaba seguro que cosa quisiera o porqué se le había metido en la cabeza hablar conmigo…

Sin embargo ahí estaba parado bajo el marco de la puerta, le miré acostado en la cama individual que había para atender en caso de emergencia a cualquier herido, entré sin cerrar, parándome junto a la cama.

— ¿Qué sucede, Luffy? – pregunté mirándole sentarse con una mano en su cabeza.

— Zoro. – mencionó mi nombre una vez más, después de sentarse. Le miré estirar su brazo hasta alcanzar la puerta, la cual cerró con un movimiento. – Estoy feliz. – noté que su sombrero no estaba sobre su cabeza, si no en la mesita junto a la cama la cual miraba hasta que sentí su toque sobre mi mano.

Una de sus manos tomaba la mía, sus dedos apenas rozaban los míos, mi sorpresa fue bastante cuando voltee a verle, su mirada estaba sobre el agarre y a pesar de hablarle, no me miró.

Me senté en la orilla de la cama, no quise ser brusco cuando retiré mi mano de su agarre, di un trago largo a la botella que aún llevaba en una mano y después volví a preguntarle.

— ¿Qué querías hablar conmigo, Luffy? – indagué algo desesperado de la situación. Por alguna extraña razón comenzaba a ponerme nervioso y era lo que menos quería.

— Quiero que sepas por qué estoy tan feliz. – dijo comenzando a reír ruidosamente.

No pude evitar el rodar los ojos, Luffy era más desesperante estando borracho. Su voz cambiaba notablemente, ya que parecía pesarle al juntar las sílabas, sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño cuando me miraron, no sabía describir con exactitud qué era, pero no era propio en él.

— ¿Y por qué es? – cuestioné siguiéndole el juego.

Luffy se puso de pie frente a mí una vez más, me quitó de un movimiento la botella poniéndola en una mesa lejos de nosotros, después tomó la mano que yo había retirado segundos antes.

— Porque Zoro está conmigo. – aquellas palabras me hicieron temblar como ningún enemigo lo había logrado, tuve más miedo que las veces que estuve a punto de morir.

¿De qué hablaba Luffy?

— ¿De qué hablas?

Sentí su peso sobre mi regazo cuando se acomodó ahí, mirándome de frente y pasando ambas manos sobre mis hombros.

— Hablo de que quiero a Zoro, quiero estar con Zoro, y cuando él está conmigo… Soy feliz. – sus palabras me tomaban por sorpresa, no sabía si creer lo que estaba escuchando o simplemente tomarlo como una locura de alguien ebrio.

No tuve que responder ya que sus labios buscaron los míos, y aunque intenté girar mi rostro para evitar el contacto, sentí sus manos deteniéndome, aplicando la fuerza necesaria.

— Luffy, estás ebrio. – dije cuando me dio un respiro.

—…Y aún así te amo.

Esas palabras se repitieron en un eco incansable dentro de mi cabeza…

…_Y aún así te amo. …Y aún así te amo. …Y aún así te amo. …Y aún así te amo. _

— ¿De qué estás hablando? – pregunté casi en shock, su sonrisa no se borraba del rostro, yo sabía que él no podía estar mintiendo en algo como eso, Luffy siempre era demasiado sincero y transparente como para decir algo así sin sentirlo.

…Lo cual logró hacer que mi cuerpo se estremeciera como nunca.

No hubo respuesta a mi pregunta, sólo sentí sus labios asaltando los míos una vez más, al tiempo en que sus manos me empujaban hasta hacerme caer completamente sobre la cama, Luffy aún sobre mi regazo me besaba con lentitud, lo hacía de una forma pausada que lograba imprimir la palabra _deseo_ en aquel beso.

Le separé tratando de hablar, no podía negar que a estas alturas yo estaba deseoso de corresponderle, pero debía hablar primero con él, y Luffy no me lo permitía, cuando pude separar su rostro del mío, sentí sus manos recorrerme el pecho de forma lenta.

Cerré mis ojos entregándome a la caricia, sentía un cosquilleó que viajaba por todo mi cuerpo hasta concentrarse en mi entrepierna, subí mis manos hasta tomar la cadera de Luffy apretarla.

— Bésame. – ordenó cerca de mi rostro.

— ¿Vamos a jugar al capitán que le da órdenes a su subordinado? – murmuré sobre sus labios, regalándole pequeños y húmedos besos mientras hablaba.

— Bésame. – volvió a hablar.

Le tomé del rostro y comencé a besarlo, jalándole del cabello para atraerlo hacia mí, mordí sus labios y jugué con su lengua hasta el cansancio. Me senté en la cama comenzando a retirarle su ropa, aunque él se me adelantó quitándome la camisa primero.

Sentía su trasero restregarse en mi entrepierna, mi mente aún no procesaba el porqué estaba haciendo esto, sin embargo se sentía demasiado bien, estaba consciente de lo mucho que lo quiero y de lo que me provocaba cuando estaba cerca de mí, aún así nunca pensé que esto fuese a suceder.

Jugué con mi lengua sobre sus labios, le besaba en un compás lento, sintiendo su saliva mezclarse con la mía, su lengua enredarse con la mía.

— Hazlo. Ahora. – pidió cuando le besaba el cuello, mientras mis manos viajaban sintiendo toda la piel que podía bajo mi tacto.

— ¿Cómo lo quiere mi capitán, suave, fuerte…?

Sonreí mientras me ponía de pie cargándole, sintiendo sus piernas alrededor de mi cuerpo al igual que sus brazos, su erección estaba más que presente entre nuestros cuerpos, podía sentirlo, estaba tan firme como yo.

No le hice esperar, lo dejé caer sobre la cama, dándole la vuelta para después levantar con ambas manos su cadera, dejando expuesta de este modo su entrada, y permitiéndole a su erección tener el espacio adecuado para darle la atención que requería.

— Fuerte. – contestó después de unos minutos cuando ya le había penetrado, hasta ahora lo hacía con cuidado para que no le doliese, ya que yo suponía que era su primera vez. Tomé con ambas manos su cadera y le embestí con toda la fuerza que podía, llegando hasta el fondo, donde sentía que apretaba aún más mi hombría y tocaba un punto que le hacía retorcerse y gemir sonoramente.

Con una mano le ayudé a deshacerse de su erección mientras acoplaba el compás de mis embestidas con el de mi mano sobre su pene, logrando en pocos minutos que ambos llegáramos al orgasmo.

Me dejé caer a su lado, pasaron varios minutos y Luffy no decía ni una palabra, temí un momento el que se hubiese arrepentido, él aún estaba boca abajo, mirando en la dirección contraria, no sabía que decirle cuando escuché como comenzó a roncar.

Entonces reí.

— Baka. – dije acomodándonos a ambos sobre la cama, tomando la botella que me había quitado Luffy para terminarla antes de que perdiera su sabor.

— Mmmh.. Zoro. – su jadeo me hizo reír, este chico parecía que sería todo un caso. ¿Estaba soñando acaso con lo que acabábamos de hacer? — Te…amm… mo. – murmuró entre dientes comenzando a roncar de nuevo mientras le abrazaba con más fuerza.

— Feliz cumpleaños, Luffy. – mencioné regalándole un beso en la frente, después de todo era el único que no le había felicitado en todo el día.

«**Фшαяї**»

—¤Žhёиα HîK¤—

_"La libertad de amar no es menos sagrada que la libertad de pensar. Lo que hoy se llama adulterio, antaño se llamó herejía."__  
>«Víctor Hugo»<br>_  
>—x—<p>

Terminado: 06/Abril/2012  
>Hora: 3:44 am<p>

Bien, en vista de que no hay muchas historias sobre ellos, y yo realmente estoy enamorada como una loca de esta pareja, me atreví a escribir una vez más sobre ellos. Aunque entiendo porque no es muy concurrida la sección, ya que nosotros quienes escribimos gustamos de recibir opiniones y al no recibirlas, nos sentimos rechazados o ignorados, pero agradezco a las dos personas que me dejaron su opinión en la historia pasada sobre esta pareja.

¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!. De verdad, espero si leyeron esto que también haya sido de su agrado.

_«De antemano agradezco por leer y también por tu comentario»_


End file.
